525,600 minutes
by Little-Moony37
Summary: Maggie Lupin and James Potter are about to start their seventh year at hogwarts, a totally calm and drama free last year....yeah right. sorry i suck at summaries


Chapter 1

**Leaving the Burrow**

(James POV)

September 1st, 3:30 in the morning. 3:30 in the bloody morning. I smacked my clock; I was not awake at 3:30 am. I was never awake this early. Why was I up so early? Oh. Right, today is the first day of my last year at school. Hogwarts, my home away from home for the last six years.

I hear a tapping from my bedroom window. I look toward the window and see a figure. I try to find my way across the obstacle course that is my bedroom. Once I open the window the figure comes soaring in on a broom.

"Took you long enough." Sighed the person. I would know that voice anywhere. Maggie was my best friend. Margaret Nymphadora Lupin, otherwise know as Maggie (or Magpie to her brother) was an eccentric person. She didn't let anyone change her mind, an amazing athlete she was Gryffindor's second best chaser, that was only because I was training to play professionally, and did I mention that nearly every guy at school practically drooled over her.

Maggie was a metamorphous, meaning she could change her appearance at will. She liked to keep her natural features though, with a little touching up here and there. She unbroke her nose from the time she "fell" off of her broom, but that was about it. Oh, and she was always playing with her hair color and style.

As she plopped herself down on my bed I saw the bluish tint her black braid had taken. She was sad; I sat down next to her and hugged her tight to my chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's our last year today. What if we don't see each other again?" She blubbers.

"Are you kidding me? That's what you're nervous about? We practically live together; we're going to see each other all the time. Wait, that's not what's bothering you! What happened?" I reply.

"He dumped me. By letter. He didn't even bother to tell me in person. Am I really that worthless?" she asked.

I dried the tears from her cheeks. "Mags, I told you last year that Logan was an arse. Trust me, I live with him all school year. And Maggie, you are an amazing girl, he isn't good enough for you, I doubt any guy will ever be." I say comforting her.

She hugs me tighter. I can still feel her slightly crying and I rub circles on her back. We stay like that for a while, in silence. That is one of the great things about Maggie; we don't always have to be talking.

"Why did you fly up here instead of walking up the stairs?" I ask.

"My window was open already, and I might have woken someone else up if I walked up the stairs and I didn't want to have to deal with that." She says.

I understood completely. As much as I love my family, they were a little overbearing. I remembered when Periwinkle and I broke up last Christmas and my whole family tried to comfort me when the only person I wanted was Maggie, and maybe my dad.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." She says. I saw her hair lighten up.

"It's no problem, but just a warning, I am going to deal with him my way on the train." I tell her.

"If you must." She replies. Another great thing about Maggie is that, although she won't join in the pranks herself – considering her brother is a professor – she has no objection to my pranks.

"Alright, I'm going back to my room. I will see you in the morning." She says and kisses my cheek. I hug her one last time and watch her fly out of my window. I lay back down to think but before I know it. I'm passed out asleep.

"JAMES! LET"S GO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR!" my aunt yells from outside my door.

"FIVE MUNTES! MERLIN AUNT ANGELINA!" I yell back. I threw the last of my stuff into my trunk and drag it into the hall. I grab my Puddlemore sweatshirt and head down to breakfast.

Albus is back from the Malfoys' and is sitting at the counter. I flick him in the back of the head, steal his toast and go sit with Freddie. I look around and notice that none of the girls or their trunks are down stairs.

"Your mom is a giant hypocrite." I tell Freddie.

"Sorry?" he says confused.

"She rushes me, but none of the girls are ready yet." I reply. Then I hear it.

"OHMYGOD! ROSE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH! MAGGIE ALREADY STOLE MY STRAIGHTENING IRON! AHHHH!" I can her my sister's shrieks. I walk over to the steps to get a better look at what was happening upstairs.

A mess of frizzy red hair flew by the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. My sister was mentally unstable when it came to her looks. As much as I love her, she is the biggest girly girl I have ever met, and I dated Periwinkle McLaggen.

Lily was the second prettiest girl at Hogwarts, behind Maggie. Albus and I were very protective of both of them. But Lily was more likely to go out with a creep than Maggie. Maggie was very careful, she didn't trust many people, being part werewolf would do that to someone.

Maggie came running down the stairs floating her trunk on top of her head.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love magic?" she asked as Rose came panting down the stairs behind her struggling with her own trunk. I laughed. She took the toast from my hand and took a bite and gave it back.

"That was Al's." I tell her.

"And since when have I ever cared?" she replies with a smirk.

Grandma comes bounding from her and grandpa's room, still in her nightgown and curlers.

"Oh my! I am so behind! Do you all have sandwiches! Maggie, come help me in here please! What does James like? Albus? MAGGIE COME HERE! James, where in the world is your mother!" she yells as she runs into the kitchen.

"She worries too much." Maggie murmurs as she follows my grandmother into the kitchen to help her with sandwiches, the way she had done since Teddy's first year.

"James! Go find your mother!" grandma yells. I nod and trek up the stairs to my parents' room. I knock on the door.

A disturbing giggle comes from the bedroom and the door opens revealing my dad with his hair messier that usual. He opens his mouth to explain, but I cut him off.

"I DON'T want to know. Grandma wants mom downstairs to help her and Mags." I say. That little giggle scared me for life. True I had heard that giggle multiple times. I've had girlfriends. Just that giggle, coming from my mother mad me want to puke.

"I'm coming! And James, don't be such a prude. Girls don't like it." I hear my mom call from the bathroom.

"Did she just call me a prude?" I mouth to my dad. He was turning red from trying not to laugh.

Mom comes bounding out of the bathroom and heads downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone heading back to Hogwarts was loaded up into my granddad's Audi that had been extended by magic on the inside. I looked back at the Burrow. This was the last time I would be leaving for school. I slung my arm over Maggie's shoulder, and felt her head lean against my side. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

We were leaving the burrow, and the next time we came back we would be real wizards, ready for the rest of our lives.

**A/N; please please review. I have a whole plot for this whole story. Tell me if you need more of a guide for these characters. And I will post one. This is just a start. I have a few background stories too, you can just check up on them on my profile. And this story will change (llama) POV's and cover multiple relationships. So again Please review and thank you so much for reading and please review. **


End file.
